


I'll Be Watching You

by kristsune



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, Lots of spiders - Freeform, M/M, Monster!Jon, So Many Eyes, Wingfic, casual mentions of monstrous attributes, monster web!martin, possessive!Jon, they are really sweet together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 23:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: What if Jon and Martin not only embraced each other, but also their respective monstrous selves?





	I'll Be Watching You

**Author's Note:**

> This literally started out because I wanted to write a happy/sappy jonmartin moment. But then i leaped back onto my monster train, full steam ahead, and this happened.  
Title from the Police song Every Breath You Take, because it made me giggle, and I couldn't resist lol.  
Huge shout out to [Jesse](bisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com) and [Bubble](https://thebubbledragon.tumblr.com/) for throwing fuel on this monster train.

Martin poked his head into Jon’s office, “You wanted to see me?”

Jon smiled mischievously, “Yes, I have a little something for you.”

Martin tsked at him, “Personal business during work hours? How very unprofessional.”

“Mmmm, my archives, my rules.” Jon replied, wings ruffling a little as he walked around his desk to meet Martin. 

Martin chuckled softly, a small grey spider skittered across his cheek as he leaned down so Jon could kiss it, “I guess there are some perks to being the Archivist, yeah?” 

“Telling my partner he has to visit me so I can give him presents? I’d certainly say so.” He went to reach into the inner pocket of his coat, but paused half way there, “Close your eyes.”

Martin did so.

“All of them, please.” Jon’s voice playfully chiding him.

Martin smiled fondly. It wasn’t easy for him to close his other six, pitch black eyes, but he could, especially when Jon asked so nicely. 

He heard a click and a small creaking noise before Jon said, “Alright. You can open them.”

Jon was holding a small wooden box with a silver eye pendant cushioned on black velvet. The pendant was a rich silver that had a soft edge of patina, just enough to know it was obviously an antique. The eye itself had two diagonal lines pointing up from the pupil and eyelashes pointing down in varying lengths; longest in the center to shorter on the sides. 

“Oh, Jon, it’s  _ beautiful _ .” 

Jon smiled as his wings opened a little wider, so more eyes could See Martin. “I found it in Artifact Storage. It makes the wearer feel as if they are constantly watched, followed by some unknown entity. I was able to - ahh - tune it to my frequency, as it were. So the wearer will always feel me watching them.”

“Feeling a little possessive, are we, darling?” Martin couldn’t keep the teasing tone out of his voice.

Jon only sounded a touch defensive in his answer, “No… Well not  _ entirely _ . I just wanted to be able to strengthen the threads between us, what with you and Annabelle leaving soon to .. run errands for the Mother. I just want to be able to keep a closer eye on you.”

Martin smiled softly, “You know I could never say no to more ties between us. Would you be so kind?” he gestured at his neck.

“I’d be delighted.” A few of Jon’s feathers brushed Martin’s shoulder as he walked around him, a few spiders transferring themselves to his wings, trailing silken threads behind them. Jon put the box back in his pocket before he reached up and around, placing the necklace just under the collar of his floral button up shirt. Martin smiled at the eye on Jon’s wrist that looked up at him to Behold his reaction to being marked so blatantly. 

It felt  _ right _ to be claimed by Jon like this. To know that not only did his own Patron watch over him, but so did Jon. It was a soothing comfort to be bathed in the Archivist’s ever watching gaze. 

As soon as Jon had clasped the necklace and placed it under his collar, Martin felt the spiders go to work, using their silk to keep it in place, securing it firmly around Martin’s neck. 

“How does it look?” Martin asked when Jon was facing him again. 

Jon didn’t even bother to use his words, he spread his wings wide, more eyes blinking open, to take all of Martin in and pushed the Knowledge to him. Giving Martin both the image and his feelings that went with it. How  _ beautiful _ Jon found him, extra eyes, spiders and cobwebs and all. The pleasure at seeing Martin marked by him and the Eye; the strong undercurrent of  _ mineminemine _ that was solely Jon. 

Martin’s eyes fluttered at his Sharing. It was still the most intimate, and intense thing Martin had ever experienced, and though it was a lot, he wouldn’t change it for the world, no matter how much it took out of him. Then Jon was there, close enough that their chests were touching. Hand resting on his cheek, the spiders crawling over the both of them, leaving thin threads, connecting them together.

Jon looked up at him, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have held it so long.” 

Martin smiled a bit weakly, bringing his hands to Jon’s hips, “Quite alright, darling. You know how much I enjoy that.” 

Jon hummed, as his thumb brushed his cheek. “Would you want to stay here for a little while? Until you gain some of your strength back?”

“That would be lovely.” Martin replied as he wrapped his arms around Jon.

Martin rested his cheek against Jon’s hair; who’s wings wrapped around them. Martin’s spiders weaving their webs around them, enveloping them in a cocoon made of feathers and spiders’s silk. They would be able to break free when the time came. Martin would leave with the Eye firmly around his neck, and Jon would have a few more spiders living among his wings and office, and neither of them would have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> The pendant in question is based off of [this](https://i.etsystatic.com/17701378/r/il/e20230/1662030596/il_794xN.1662030596_a7l5.jpg) whiiiich i absolutely bought for myself.  
Feel free to stop by and say hi on [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
